


A smile is worth everything

by slaynationmp4s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Deathly Hallows AU, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: Harry wants Hermione to smile. What's better then dance to do that?OrThe dance scene in The Deathly Hallows part 1 but with a little change at the end.





	A smile is worth everything

Harry Ron and Hermione had been traveling for weeks now trying to find the pieces of Voldemort’s soul. But just a few days ago Ron exploded and spit out all the anger he had against Harry and left him and Hermione alone. Hermione wasn’t the same since he left she was almost never talking and would barely look at Harry.

One night, while Harry was sitting listening to the radio and Hermione was in a corner of the tent looking at the ground, Harry wanted to see her smile again. The last time she smiled was at Bill and Fleur’s wedding and Harry missed seeing Hermione happy. He got up and walked up to her while thinking that this was probably one of the best or worst idea he ever had. Hermione looked up when he arrived in front of her and Harry held out his hand. Hermione grabbed it and got up but didn’t show any sign of happiness. Harry removed the horcrux of her neck, grabbed her hands then led her to the center of the tent.

Harry started to dance slowly and Hermione finally let out a small smile when she understood what Harry was doing. Harry saw this little smile and decided to continue even if he was a terrible dancer. The more he danced, the more Hermione smiled and danced with him. She was finally having fun dancing terribly with Harry. They continued to dance for what seemed like hours, they were laughing and smiling, they forgot everything they had been through and looked like the happiest people in the world. 

As the song ended Hermione and Harry continued to move slowly and rested their head on each other’s shoulders. She felt safe close to him, not only because he was one of the most powerful wizards ever but because she knew him for years and she knew they would always help each other no matter what happens. Harry stopped resting his head on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. Hermione looked at him and they both saw in each other’s eyes everything they had been through. All the pain, the sadness, the joy they felt, all the happy moments they spend with Ron and with each other. 

As they looked at each other’s eyes Harry leaned in and kissed her slowly. Hermione didn’t kiss back at first because she had feelings for Ron and even if he wasn’t here she still felt guilty about kissing his best friend. Harry stepped back a bit when he realized that she wasn’t kissing back, he let go of her hands and looked down.

Hermione looked at him, grabbed his face and kissed him. Harry kissed back and this time the kiss was more passionate than the first one. When they separated, Harry looked at her and whispered  
“We will survive, together.” And for the first time in weeks, Hermione smiled.


End file.
